


She was a skater boy…

by Cattara123



Series: Our Story [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Waverly Earp, Champ is an ass, Cheerleader Waverly Earp, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Nicole Haught, Lil kiss, Minor Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Nicole Haught is a flirt, Nicole Haught is a tease, Skateboarding, Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Supportive Earp Siblings (Wynonna Earp), Teen Wayhaught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship, wavelry earp - Freeform, wayhaugjt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattara123/pseuds/Cattara123
Summary: Wavelry as been crushing over Nicole Haught ever since ending it with champ,though all the teasing she's not sure if Nicole is just doing it for a reaction or the same back so she comes up with a plan to try and get close and act cool at the the same timeaka (waverly should never skate)(also aka this is meant to be 80’s)
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Robin Jett, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Series: Our Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	She was a skater boy…

Waverly Earp was rushing to get her bag packed, normally she would take her time but its because it was a wednesday and she wants to go home and rest it's the one day of the week that she allows herself to rest knowing she's got extra homework to do thoguh put the week. Wynonna always told her to just relax and go out and do something but she ignored her half the time finding it easier to just spend her weekends alone.

She waved good by the chrissy before tugging on her bag and walking out of the school, she smiled looking around seeing it was sunny around for once, waverly was glad it was spring i meant no snow and she could wear more crops and skirts.

Waverly continued to walk along to concrete sidewalk she normally did knowing her house was a little further out then the purgatory, as she passed by the local park she purposely slowed down seeing a few kids skating down near the small skate area and spotted red hair shining in the sun, she knows that hair anywhere in the shops or out in the street, but most importantly in school, Nicole Haught a typical girl yet not so typical she didn't wear dresses or do make up she was more a tomboy but it did suit her a lot the old ripped jeans and flannels that had slightly faded from the amount of times the girl has properly washed them, but it was her.

Waverly walked around a gated fence to where she could see better, there she was in her black ripped jeans flannel and black undershirt with a navy blue cap dropping down into the bowl, waverly smiled in awe at how flawless she could do it and come back up doing a few spins or tricks some new ones she hasn't seen and some old but good ones. 

She had been obsessed over nicole for months, ever since she had broken up with her ass of an ex champ she has found a newfound love for Nicole, she had never felt love for a women like this before but she had learnt she was bi and even came out to a few close 3friends and family, she's grateful that wynonna will support her gus wasn't too big on it but curtis still loved her and her friends have now learnt to deal with her constant talks of how hot she found nicole.

The both of the girls have talked before when she'd come over to see Wynonna or in the halls Waverly would up in a pink mess of blush on her face as Nicole would wink, she doesn't know if Nicole does it for the reaction or because she might like her back. Waverly has tried to ask her sister but has gotten nothing from her and it's making waverly annoyed because she wants to flirt back but is to scared if Nicole wasn't actually into her that way,

That's when I thought of properly her best idea yet just to get to talk to Nicole, she wants to skateboard since she was scared to fall but she would if it meant she could try and look like she knew what she was doing and talk to Nicole.

“Could just go home and ask Robin” Waverly mumbled to herself and as she leaned on the cold wired fence.

“Well if it isn't a pretty face to see” 

Waverly rolled her eyes hearing the cold voice, of course Champ. She knew he was also one who skated at the park since she used to have to be forced to go with him just to watch him try and do tricks when all she really did was focus on Nicole since she made skating look easy and champ would never shut up about forcing Waverly to keep her eyes on him.

“What do you want champ? '' she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her cheer uniform, not really wanting him to stare at her when he was this close.

Champ walked his was over leaning on the fence as Wavelry moved herself away from it a bit, “i see you back to watch my moves” he put on a cocky grin.

Wavelry wanted to yell or laugh for how dumb he looked but shook her head”not here for you here for my sister and Nicole” she said simply watchings as he breasthed in and let his air out in a puff” will you ever get over that ‘dumb’ crush its gross and its only a matter of time before you come running back to me” Champ put on a lop sided smile.

“In your dreams Champ” she rolled her eyes before rushing off back home her mood now ruined. At times Waverly wanted to punch the guy but she knows she's not as strong as him even with all the cheer practice her coach has her and the team doing.

As Waverly pulled open the door she let it close with a heavy slam and yelped hearing Gus shout at her for slamming the door.” sorry” she mumbe pulling her shoes off before rushing up the old creaky stairs to her room letting her legs drag her in.

She put her things down on her bed and made her way out to take a quick shower letting the warm water hit her skin and making sure to damp her hair so she can wash out all the sweat she has built up from the day and anything else, she loved her long hair but it was always such a hassle to look after with washing to brushing to trying to just keep it out of her face, but it's worth it to her.

Once she was done drying and dressed she rushed back down the stairs seeing her sister now who had just seemed to have entered the house by the way she was just standing at the doorway.

“No Nicole tonight?” Waverly hummed, letting her finger linger over the rail of the staircase as she came down.

“Sorry not tonight she said something about calamity being lonely even though that cat spends half its time with her grandparents i think its bullshit” wynonna complained as she dropped her things down by the door and walked past Waverly.

She was a little upset hearing she wouldn't spend time here for a bit but it was for the best since she wanted to talk to Robin about her plans and if she was around it would be embarrassing.

“WYNONNA DON'T GO ON THE PHONE I MEAN IT” she shouted through the house knowing how her sister could be, she hated that wynonna would always spy on her but then again she makes that choice when she calls instead of just going to there house but it's too late to go into purgatory now just to beg Robin to skate with her just so she could try and show nicole she's not just a girly girl even though she has witnessed her out of school.

“OKAY!” wynonna yelled back

Wavelry hummed happily and went to the phone dialing up Robins number letting it ring a few times before she heard Robins father and asked for Robin,

“Yo Waverly” came his voice through the other end.

“Hey so weird question” she hummed and listened to his slow mhm “is this another way to get close to Nicole” Robin teased and she hissed lightly.

“Ok so basically i want you to join me in skating like skateboarding skating” waverly grinned jumping a little on her feet. She listened to him inhale and exhale slowly

“Waves” 

“Robin”

“Okay okay fine when did you want to do this so you can stare at the redhead you are so madly in love with” Robin teased her. Wavelry blushed lightly and rolled her eyes” i was thinking tomorrow you don't have to stay the whole time maybe like half an hour so hopefully champ won't be all in my face and stoppp we know i like her” she whined a little at the end.

“Ok well i can use wynonna's old board and i can meet you there after school goodnight Robin and thanks a bunch” she smiled trying to keep her excitement down and put the phone back ending the call, she grabbed a quick meal before heading up stairs and closing her door, Waverly waited a minuet and squealed lightly, sshe knows it was dumb and childish but Nicole gave her butterflys and goosebumps.

“Dude whatever it is your fangirling over now can it stop i don't want to hear it all night” wynonna groaned from outside waverlys door causing her to jump”okay okay i'm going to bed now cant hear you when i'm sleeping” she hummed as she was making her way into bed pulling her covers up and adding the extra blankets to feel warm and cozy like she always did.

*** 

The next day waverly found it hard to sit still in class it got to the point where her friends were a little bit worried about her but she kept trying to tell them that she is ok and she was just excited about something that was going on tonight. Class was boring, even though waverly loved all her classes she wanted so big when it came to maths and half the reason now was champ, she used to sit at the back with him only because he'd force her and she didn't want to deal with him crying like a baby anyways. Now waverly sits back at the front like she used to but it was the comments champ would make that she left for a dyke. It honestly made the brunette's blood boil. Nicole was nothing but kind to the people she liked.

By the time class had made it to an end waverly was just so fed up with how champ had been today properly because of last night, she rushed to pick up all her things and flew out the door gasping as she coiled into someone's chest make her drop her books” oh shit” she mumbled” i'm so sorry i uh-”, “it's fine waverly accidents happen” waverly heard Nicole's clam voice and felt her lips form into a smile watching her bend down to pick up her books and hand them back”i'm still sorry i wasn't looking” she tried again and nicole cut her off with a wink” its fine ill see you around cutie” nicole teased and brushed her fingers align waverlys shoulder as she walked off.

If waverly wasn't blushing she sure as hell was now the whole action with Nicole made her heart pound. Everything felt hot on a warm summer day. She tried to shake it off and shuffled her things around in her hands before walking off knowing shed have a few house before she could try and look cool now worried she’d look dumb infront of her crush.

***

As waverly was walking home she watched as others walked as well, she tried to be quick wanting to get home in time, by the time she made it home she snuck into her sisters room to grab one of her flannels wrapping it around her waist with her shorts and crop top wanting to at least look like she fits in. Waverly went to the bathroom and re-did her hair putting it up in a messy ponytail adding inna red scrunchie in to look cute. Once she felt like she was done she got her converse and put them on before rushing downstairs and out into the barn to fine wynonna's old skateboard and walked her way down to the park knowing on a thursdays the park was more quiet,”please have no champ there” she pleaded more to herself as she saw Robin and made her way over to fine feeling scared again about trying to skate and look cool for her crush.

“You know we can always just go home waverly and try something else” Robin smiled softly and rubbed her shoulder.

Waverly shook her head”no this is the time” she mumbled walking in trying to ignore the shaky legs, she took a look around and saw a few of the guys from school with champ trying to show off to other girls and rolled her eyes, she still doesnt get why he is even trying with her anymore if he is busy trying to get up other girls skirts anyways, as see looked to a more flat area with a few ramps and pipes she spotted nicole doing some ollies and smiled, even something like that nicole managed to make it look so simple when she knows she'd never been able to do it.

“Aye!” she heard someone yell and turned to see her sister storming toward her”is that mine?” wynonna hissed grabbing at the flannel making waverly whine”i uh wanted to look cool leave me alone” she moved back brushing out the flannel” you look dumb are you here for haught good luck” her sister chuckled before walking off, 

Waverly groaned knowing this was a bad idea and she should've gone home. With a deep sigh she watched Robin make his way to the bench just sitting there knowing he'd leave after she was going ok.

Waverly walked off somewhat near nicole and bit her lip as she put the board down already feeling the eyes on her for the way she'd done it, “come on Earp” she hummed and brought her leg up onto the board yelping as it rolled away a little making her lose her balance.

“You alright there cutie” Nicole's voice came in after she managed to get herself back on her feet, as waverly looked up she blushed at how close they where” im uh im fine i come here all the time it's just been a while” she squeezed her eyes shut knowing it was a lie.

Nicole raised her eyebrow and bit her lip trying not to laugh”mhm sure because ive been here most days for a few years i dont think ive seen a girl dressed like this skating” nicole let her hang linger over the girls flannel” i know its your sisters two” she laughed.

Waverly bit her lip and blushed not even having the strength to move away” what..No it's not you don't know if it is or isn't i could own my own '' she tried to defend herself.

“I've seen wynonna wear it”

Shit. Waverly groaned and rubbed her hand over her face” okay okay fine its not mine and i don't skate im just here to practice” she tried to play it off and picked up her sister's old board.

“Would you like help then princess or are you trying to get a man to help?” Niolce bit her lip worried she might have said the wrong thing, she watched as Waverley bit her lip and saw the blush on her face.

“I uh no im trying to impress a girl so if you dont mind” waverly bit her lip a little frustrated at her self and got her self on the board fucking her footing up and felt her self falling and stoped when she felt strong hands looking up at nicoles stupid smile” i hate you Haught” she teased trying to hide the blush. “No you dont i see the way you look at me” nicole bit her lip inching her face closer

Waverly noticed her move in”uh” she mumbled and bit her lip letting a little whine escape, “your cute when your shy” nicole purred bringing her back up and held onto her hips, waverly jumped not expecting nicole to still hold on

“Shut up” Waverly warned

“Why don't you make me” Nicole chuckled and licked her lips looking at the girl.

God waverly hated how cute Nicole could look with puppy eyes and the dam lick lip, it was now or never she took a deep breath and pushed up off her toes leaning in to kiss her lips, she listened to Nicole's humming and smiled. Nicole's lips were soft and she tasted better then champ

As Waverly pulled away and stared into the girls eyes she blocked to world out round her something about being in this moment and how cute it had turned out”nicole i-” she gasped almost letting a moan leave her lips as nicole had kissed her again more roughly.

Everything felt right the way nicole's hands where on her hips lightly squeezing her in a way she liked to nicole pulling her in by her chin and pushing her tongue in light was everything

“Nicole” she pleaded looking up at her with her mouth open lightly

“Waves” nicole chuckled hiding her own blush and nuzzled her nose into the girls cheek feeling relief .”i've been meaning to say something and you know i think it worked better this way” waverly hummed bringing her hand up and cupping nicole's red cheek and giggled” come home with me so we can kiss...uh i mean talk” she bit her lip and pecked the taller womens lips a few times causing Nicole to giggle slightly which was honestly the best sound in the world right now ”but mostly talk i want to try something with you” waverly smiled ignoring her sister and champ now

“I'd like that you because I like you in a way I can't really explain and I don't like a lot of people and..uh hopefully more after a date?” nicole's eyes sparkled never expecting to finally express how she felt for the girl

“I like you too kind of for a while now" waverly giggled lightly "and yes to a date as long as it's not to the movies so i can stare at your gorgeous body”. Waverly teased and let Nicole kiss her again, bringing her arms up to wrap around the girls neck glad she wouldn't have to fall on a skateboard today.

hey guys so I thought I would write this just for a brake between PurgPod I did this in a day will go back through if I fine mistakes since my editor is asleep and im inpatient 😂 but anyways I hope that you enjoyed im slowing working to hopefully making more dirty ones if I can wanting to try and make some more like dirty ir smut ones if I can :)


End file.
